


Taking it All In

by The_Hill_Giant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hill_Giant/pseuds/The_Hill_Giant
Summary: Trial Captain Mina is spending her morning sketching the scenery of Vast Poni Canyon when her Granbull decides to get frisky.
Relationships: Mina/Granbull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Taking it All In

**Taking it All In**

* * *

Mina let out the breath she had been holding, watching the ephemeral cloud of vapor escape her lips and softly vanish into the air. She stared at the vast expanse of scenery before her as she absently took another sip of sparkling water, then turned her attention to the last two pieces of sushi she had on the tray. Popping one into her mouth, she savored the tastes and textures of the briny seaweed, sticky rice, and the succulent fish rolled up safely within. As she chewed, she decided that she’d eaten enough, and haphazardly tossed the last piece over her shoulder. Sure enough, Granbull caught it in his cavernous maw, rumbling his appreciation at the treat.

If she was being honest, Mina had lost track of how many days she’d been out wandering this time. She couldn’t help it; the world was so beautiful if you weren’t distracted by the hustle and bustle of daily life. Unfortunately, for every thing worth taking in and perhaps even composing art of, it seemed there were at least two threatening to tear her focus away from her craft. That was why she wandered away from other people so much, and also where the vape pen came in. Some people criticized her choice, but Mina saw nothing wrong with it; it helped her slow her mind down enough to appreciate what was really important. She could feel it working by now, and returned the slender device to its spot in her pencil case.

Today’s tableau was the Vast Poni Canyon. She’d spent several days hiking the winding paths to the very top, and was treated to a breathtaking view as the midmorning light spilled into the vast expanse. Checking quickly to make sure the dew in their little wooded patch hadn’t soaked through her picnic blanket, Mina grabbed her sketchbook and opened it on her lap. Her trusty pencils poured the essence of that beauty before her onto the paper. There was so much to take in. She finished one sketch, a second, a fifth, a dozen. Each had a different spirit than the last, showing a slightly different Vast Poni Canyon as the sun made its way higher into the sky and the local Pokémon began to wander. She even caught sight of a Trainer, dressed in blue with dark blonde hair and wandering the expanse with his Decidueye and Sudowoodo. He was sketched, too.

Granbull watched his Trainer with an appreciative eye. He loved everything about her; the beauty of her craft and her body were unmatched in his eyes. Ever since she was a child and he was a Snubbull, he’d loved her art. So much that he’d embarrassingly destroyed his favorite drawing trying to fetch it from high up on the refrigerator with his jaws. Mina took it hard at the time. She chose to pour everything she had into improving because she saw that mishap as his disapproval. Nothing could be further from the truth, but her dedication led her to time and again outdo what he had previously thought to be perfection. Ultimately, he had decided beating himself up over that mistake would just be arguing with results. Besides, he had learned more efficient ways to make sure she knew his appreciation of her.

The attraction was probably inevitable. Sure, he was the family Pokémon and she was their baby girl, but she’d always showered him with love and given him pretty pages to see. That was enough to ensure he’d fall hard; most Pokémon who loved humans didn’t do so because of their bodies, after all. Mina’s growth over her sixteen years of life into the gorgeous nymph she was now had just been overkill, really.

Her father often joked that his child must be some kind of fey, and Granbull could think of no better explanation for her stunning looks. She wasn’t exceptionally tall for a human, but she still towered a good foot above him. That combined with her slim, waifish frame and those glassy grey eyes that always seemed to see something beyond you really lent to the impression that she was some kind of aloof magical being. Her honey-colored tresses, perpetually highlighted in careful applications of pink pigment and lovingly styled, were simultaneously a compliment and contrast to her oversized smock-like white shirts, always spattered with the chaotic runoff from whatever she had poured her heart into last. This time, she hadn’t bothered to put on pants or shoes after she awoke, and her bare legs poked tantalizingly out from beneath the hem of her shirt.

His thoughts wandered as they often did to how gorgeous she was when those last few layers of clothing were removed, exposing her pert behind, wild blonde bush, and slight breasts. She was so self-conscious of the latter, though he had tried to assure her with lavish affection that she had nothing to be ashamed of. The gentle swells complemented her delicate elfin beauty, and he was always enraptured by her sensitive nipples, so pale they almost didn’t show against her skin.

As if sensing his thoughts, Mina chose that exact moment to adjust position, settling on all fours with the sketchbook spread on the blanket in front of her. No words were said; she was too tuned in to her work to bother. He knew that she wasn’t asking for anything by serendipitously adjusting so her nethers were just barely covered by the overhang of her shirt. At the same time, Granbull was also well aware that Mina wouldn’t mind some love. 

Both her art and that herbal-smelling liquid she vaped left her in a state she’d described before as “low-key horny”, where she was in the mood but just hadn’t managed to pay it enough mind to properly notice. Granbull’s arousal, in contrast, was anything but low-key. It made itself known in the form of a crimson shaft slowly extending from the confines of his sheath.

Mina let out a gasp as her shirt was abruptly lifted off of her ass, followed by a low moan as a familiar warm hardness teased at the open lips of her pussy. Quietly, she instructed, “Be gentle. I’m still drawing.”

They both knew he’d only be able to comply for so long, but Granbull decided to try his best. With a surprising tenderness, he wrapped one burly purple hand around his shaft and began to stroke his Trainer’s labia with the pointed tip, already leaking copious amounts of precum. Mina wiggled her hips appreciatively at his foreplay, letting out a contented sigh as she put the finishing touches on her sketch of a Murkrow on a rope bridge.

Her sighs quickly elevated to a melodic outcry when Granbull’s glans was rubbed on her slightly swollen clit, dousing it in dribbles of clear warm fluid. She kept her voice low, not wanting to echo through the entire canyon. The sounds of their coupling would surely draw curious humans to spectate or perhaps wild Pokémon intent on joining in, and she wasn’t in the mood for such a thing at the moment. She wanted this intimate moment: just her, her beloved Pokémon, and the art that helped bring them together. Briefly, she wished she could see emotional auras like her Ribombee so she could paint the vivid colors that this coupling would surely create.

Some may have been amazed that Mina could keep a steady hand as she had her slit teased like that, got spread open by two powerful Pokémon hands, and felt a canine cock slowly nestle all seven inches of itself inside of her drenched womanhood. And, to be fair, she’d had a lot of practice. Another perk of living as a lone vagabond was that she could appreciate the beauty her companions had to offer free from the petty judgments of society.

As the thrusts began, Mina’s hand went to her pencil case and withdrew a plain #2 pencil, unremarkable save for the impressions of her teeth all along the yellow surface. She kept it so she wouldn’t chew her good ones if she was thinking or fidgeting. The fact that she could bite down on it to muffle the sounds she made getting slowly fucked by a Granbull dick was a side benefit, really, but it came up pretty often.

Even with her biting down on the pencil, Mina was far from soundless; every long stroke of dog dick inside her warm, tight insides elicited a small, “Ohhhhhhh…”

The lazy pace continued for at least 15 minutes. Mina could feel Granbull’s knot from a fairly early stage, swollen and gently smacking against her nether lips. Neither of them were ready for her to take it so soon, though. She continued to sketch, making another drawing of that wandering Trainer, now with a Reuniclus helping him search for something, and tenderly rolled her hips back against her lover’s warm fur. She couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something, but nothing else was important at this stage.

As the drawing neared completion, Granbull’s thrusts became gradually more insistent. He loved being inside her, but he was going mad with a need to be all the way in. His knot throbbed, aching to stuff her each time it came into contact with her slick folds. Mina let the pencil fall from her lips, whispering praises to him.

“What a good boy you’ve been!” she assured him in a hushed tone. “You’re making me feel so good! Just another minute, and you can get your knot in, ok?”

And what an agonizingly long minute it was. Granbull leaned over, watching Mina finish the last few details of her sketch. She’d made sure to catch the Trainer with her back to him, as she couldn’t really see his face from here, but the detail on the background and the floating Reuiniclus were above and beyond, per usual. Flipping the book shut, Mina crawled forward, groaning softly as Granbull’s shaft slipped out of her.

The canine Pokémon stared in giddy anticipation, his cock dripping copious spurts of precum onto the blanket as he watched Mina strip. She put no real effort into looking sexy; it just seemed to come naturally. Her slender belly and hot pink tank top came into view as the smock shirt was lifted over her head and cast aside. It took all of his willpower and training to not pounce on her and take that last obnoxious scrap of cloth away so it could obscure her no longer. Mercifully, she was not taking her time about removing it herself. He was literally drooling as her modest breasts came into view, the stiffness of her pale nipples barely visible in the morning sun. His eyes were glued to her chest as she adjusted her hair, once again framing the mounds in honey and pink tresses, and letting her paintbrush-style ponytail down behind her.

“Such a good boy,” she cooed. “Sit.”

Granbull hastily complied, his throbbing scarlet length rising straight up from his lap and his tail thumping against the ground in anticipation. Mina’s eyes, usually focused on something beautiful only she seemed to see, were locked onto him now. He felt himself flush under her gaze; she’d whispered to him once that her looking at him like that meant he was the most beautiful thing she could see at the time and it always made his heart flutter.

He shivered as Mina’s slim legs straddled him, and began panting as he was once again enveloped inch by inch in his Trainer’s hot wetness. She was not bothering to keep her volume down anymore; she knew she wouldn’t keep quiet enough even if she tried, so she had no desire to inhibit herself here.

It always took work to get Granbull’s knot inside of her, but she was willing to be patient. There was so much to enjoy along the way, like the loving gaze they shared as she rode his slick cock, the gentle pricks of his claws in her sides, or the opportunity to tease both of them a little. Leaning over onto the blanket, but never letting Granbull slide out of her, Mina found her bag and pulled it closer. Granbull’s eyes went wide as she rummaged inside and produced a fan brush with soft bristles, then resumed slowly gyrating her hips on him.

Mina’s voice, melodic and ephemeral, sang out as she brought the tip of the brush to her chest, teasing at her already stiff nipples until they seemed to get as hard as a Metapod. Granbull stared in rapt fascination as she pleasured herself this way. It was far from the first time she’d used her brushes this way, but it certainly never got old to watch.

Craving more, Mina let the bristles dance all the way down her taut torso and to their ultimate destination. Her voice was now echoing as far as she’d feared from the feathery strokes along her clit, but she could not bring herself to care. Meanwhile, Granbull took advantage of his somewhat stubby frame to lean in and lavish her chest with long, eager licks. With her free hand, she dug her fingers into the back of his head, pulling him closer to her in a fevered embrace. She was getting so close, and he hadn’t even knotted her yet. Feeling Granbull buck up against her as hard as he could, she nodded, though it wasn’t like he could see her face at that moment.

“Do it, boy,” she instructed. “Knot me, please!”

He certainly did not need to be asked twice. Gripping Mina’s hips firmly, Granbull pushed her firmly down as he thrust up into her. She could feel herself slowly stretching open to take him. Each jerk of his hips seemed to get a little more of him past her entrance until she could finally accommodate the widest part. With one firm final stroke, he hilted himself in her, drawing a loud yelp of pleasure from her as her lips clenched a bit beneath the bottom of his thick knot.

Mina was panting almost as much as the dog Pokémon. “So close… So close!”

It never took her long to cum once she was this full. Today would prove no exception; the gentle pulsing of Granbull’s knot against her strained vaginal walls combined with frantic brushstrokes on her swollen clit sent her crashing over the edge in no time. The paintbrush fell from her fingers as her whole body tensed. Melodic notes of her ecstasy echoed along the canyon walls as her pussy convulsed around her Pokémon’s bulging cock. Granbull hugged her tightly to him as she climaxed, letting her rest his head on his. After the intial wave of pleasure calmed some, Mina gradually became aware of warm liquid spurting relentlessly into her depths and Granbull’s satisfied panting. She smiled, both at his tender embrace and at the wagging of his stubby tail as he pumped his seed into her.

A confused voice called from somewhere in the distance, “Mina? Was that you? I’m here for your Trial! Where are you? Are you okay?!”

“Oh yeah,” she murmured. “ _ That’s _ what I was supposed to do today!”

There was nothing to be done for it now. She doubted the wandering Trainer could find her campsite perched at the top of the canyon, and even if he could, it wasn’t like she could go anywhere for a while. She’d have to get her Z on later. With nothing more pressing to do, she fumbled for the fan brush anew, taking extra care not to overwhelm her now extra sensitive clit as she teased herself towards a second orgasm.

Granbull stared up at her, his dark eyes drinking in every little change in her face: the flutters of her eyelids, the gentle gasps, and the flush spreading anew from beneath the painted-on ribbon of pink. Soon their eyes met, and she smiled at the affection she saw in his.

“Hold that pose,” she requested softly, rummaging in her bag for her paints. “That’d be a great composition.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, turns out I am actually physically capable of keeping a story under 3k words. News to me (and probably anyone who's read my other works).
> 
> I feel like Mina is very underappreciated in visual media, at least as far as I've been able to turn up. And the general lack of Poképhilia pics with her is criminal. Add in the facts that she canon owns a male Granbull and that myself and two of my partners have a thing for knotting and here we are.
> 
> I also make no apology for her being stoned in this story. I love Mina, but there is just no way stoned off her ass isn't her default state of being.


End file.
